Pizzaween
by Kagetsubasa
Summary: Sorry it's late, but here's my Halloween fic. Halloween is a fun time for everyone...except for C.C., but Lelouch is sure to fix that. LelouchXC.C.


Pizzaween

It had been long and hard trial in order to wake the wench. She slept easily in my bed, clutching her large Cheese-kun doll. I looked down at the small thing and grabbed it. As if on cue, her eye opened a crack.

"What?" She asked, sitting up and taking back Cheese-kun. She clutched the large doll to her chest. I sighed, looking away. "What?" She repeated in her tone.

"How many times have I told you witch…," I said, pausing, "that you don't need to be sleeping naked." I tried my hardest to continue being a gentleman, but I was a teenager nonetheless.

"Why do you care? Unless you didn't want me to suspect that you plan on raping me as I sleep." She teased. I sighed again and looked at the floor. "Did I hit it right on the spot?" She grinned, coming closer. Obviously, she was in her sarcastic, "rape me when I'm not looking" mood.

"And you say I'm the rapist. You're throwing yourself onto me. Not just that, you're much older than I am. You're quite the cougar." I said, trying to sound smart. It was the morning, I was tired, and had yet to have any coffee. Otherwise, I never would of thought of saying cougar.

"Get that from Vanity Fair, eh Lulu?" She continued to tease.

"Just shut up. I understand that because it's Halloween, you need to be even scarier, but please tone it down some." I sighed, walking away.

I failed to notice the somber look in her eyes.

"She finally arrives." I said, sipping some Starbucks. C.C. made her way down the stairs in some clothes I didn't know she owned.

"Please be quiet." She replied. My brow furrowed at that comment. The green haired witch usually would've given a powerful remark that would've shut me up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Do I truly have to tell you everything?" She asked. I thought of an answer but couldn't think of one. Is it her time of the month? No…she's immortal. Crap.

"Alright then. Well I'll be getting to class. I'll be back in a while." I said, leaving without my Pizza Hut Club card, knowing that'd cheer her up.

"Hey mister, trick or treat!" A young boy asked him.

"So they make Zero costumes now?" I asked the young boy as I threw in two Kit-Kats that Milly had given me. I smiled at his great costume.

"Yup," a boy in a white, giant robot like armor answered, "and they make Lancelot costumes!"

"Oh really?!" I grimaced, throwing in a rock into the boy's bag. I walked off to see the witch.

As I walked in, I read a note from Sayako, saying that Nunally had gone off trick or treating with her friend Alice. I nodded, taking a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. And then I noticed that my Pizza Hut card was in the same spot that I had left it.

I ran upstairs. I was aghast. I opened up the door and saw C.C. clutching the giant Cheese-kun. "What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She sighed.

"Well can you at least cheer up a little? Milly invited my "pizza friend" and me to go trick or treating with them.

"No." She simply said. Now I was really confused. C.C. had also shown a fondness for candy before.

"Why not? Milly was going to treat everyone to pizza afterwards." I said.

"I said NO!" She screamed, throwing the doll at me. She collapsed back onto the bed. I stepped back in utter surprise. I had never seen the witch lose her calm composure.

"I'll cancel then." I said solemnly.

I sadly took a bite into some Dominoes. Though I was happy to have a different kind of pizza, I was truly stricken by C.C. What could've gotten over her?

I trudged upstairs after getting a call from Sayako saying Nunally would be spending the night with Alice. Though I would usually protest over the safety of Nunally at this person's home, I didn't. I must've been worrying over C.C. too much, but why should I've? I had no reason to worry over the witch.

Or did I? I opened the door to see the witch in the same position I had left her in. I picked up Cheese-kun and walked over to her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Someone I loved…died on this day, so many years ago. To tell you the truth, I can only remember his black hair and violet eyes. And I can remember him going off into the war. And then it was over. And a few years later, I became this witch." She said.

"So why are you sad? I'm sure you've loved more people after that." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"That's not the problem…Lelouch." She said, looking away with downcast eyes.

"What is it?" I asked. And then suddenly it clicked. "You're worried about me."

She said nothing. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Listen to me, C.C. I won't leave you like he did. I'll be here, always." I said, trying to comfort her. She didn't look phased. "Here," I said, handing her a trick-or-treating bag, "close your eyes and ask me."

"Trick or treat." She said solemnly. And then I did something strange. My lips brushed across hers for some moment. Her eyes widened. We parted away and I looked at her.

"Because I love you." I said to her.

"Let me guess, you want me to tell you the same?" She asked me, smirking.

"It would be nice, I guess." I sighed.

"Under two conditions…" She said.

"And these are?" I asked.

"One…we get pizza…and two…we can both be the rapist." She smiled. And then all of a sudden, she was on me. We began to kiss, and right as we broke for that small moment, I said to her, "Happy Pizzaween."

There were two things that held onto her. They were both spoken to her by the same man.

"If you are a witch, then I will become a warlock"

and

"Yes, I will destroy the world…and…recreate it."

"The power of kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude," she paused, "not quite accurate. Right, Lelouch?

"Right."

"I never got to say it, but I love you too."


End file.
